


Forbidden

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs everywhere, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, and maybe some pr0n later, lots of IwaOis, lots of forbidden love scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of IwaOi ficlets/drabbles/snippets about different scenarios that are too delicious to resist. The theme for this compilation is "forbidden love" (aka I'm so going to IwaOi hell and it's awesome).</p><p>01: Teacher!Iwaizumi & Student!Oikawa AU<br/>02: Oikawa is Iwaizumi's older sister's boyfriend AU<br/>03: Step-brothers AU<br/>04: Vampire!Oikawa & Priest!Iwaizumi <br/>05: Serial Killer!Oikawa & Police!Iwaizumi (new chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teach me how to capture you

****•••** Teacher!Iwaizumi & Student!Oikawa AU  
••• teach me how to (capture you)**  
  
"Hey~~~" Oikawa buries his head against the notebook and textbook and maybe some other worksheets splayed out on top of his desk. He takes great care not to ruin his painstakingly combed hair that's supposed to give an impression of casual perfection. "I'm boooored, Iwa-chan~~~"  
  
"Then leave," comes the gruff reply from the person two seats away, eyeglasses perched upon the other's nose as the other busies himself with marking the papers that contained the surprise quiz for second-year math class earlier today. "Don't you have some party to attend? Guys to play volleyball with? Girls to flirt with?"  
  
"Aw, so you do listen to me!" Oikawa squeals in delight, sitting up on his desk and stretching his arms above his head. If this action caused his two-sizes-too-small shirt to ride up and expose a little bit of skin, well, that's just too bad. His smile widens when he catches the other's eyes flickering to where his stomach is partially exposed to the cool, late afternoon air. "Club activities are over and I'm getting kinda tired of the same old parties… and you will be lonely if I go on a date, right?"  
  
"I will finally be left at peace if you leave, preferably right now."  
  
"How mean!" Oikawa pouts, because Iwa-chan's being meaner than usual. Is it because he ate lunch with Sumire-san and her cohorts earlier today? Iwa-chan's so adorable, really. Doesn't he know that Oikawa just loves seeing him all jealous? "Surely you don't want the great Oikawa-san to leave you all alone here~?"  
  
"I've been telling you to leave for the past thirty minutes, you know."  
  
Oikawa laughs and pencils in a couple more doodles at the margin of his trigonometry problem set. He has to be careful he doesn't get a perfect score again, or else others will think that his after-school study sessions with Iwa-chan are the key to his perfect grades (they're not—he's just naturally smart, that's all) and then they'll all clamor to be a part of this set-up that worked so well because it's just the two of them after school and nobody will disturb them here. The sounds of laughter from his fellow students busy with their club activities have long faded and it's only him, Iwa-chan, and the sunset streaming into the space between them.  
  
"Did you actually manage to do your homework?" Iwa-chan asks him after fifteen more minutes, finally lifting his eyes away from the papers he's grading and meeting Oikawa's own. There's a tired look on Iwa-chan's face that's probably because he never gets enough sleep. Oikawa resolves to help make him sleep better tonight. "You don't actually have to stay this late. What will your parents say about this?"  
  
Oikawa hears this set of words every single day and he bears them good-naturedly, grinning broadly as he helps Iwa-chan lock up their classroom and check the hallways for any irregularities. Oikawa takes this chance, as always, to intertwine their hands together, the simple act of holding hands reserved for late afternoons after-school so that they'll be safe away from the judging eyes of other students and teachers. It's almost unfair that everyone else can enjoy the springtime of their youth by shouting the name of their beloved as they run towards their homeroom class – while the popular Oikawa is left to hide his beloved's identity in the silence of this empty hallways. Of course, Oikawa has also heard Iwa-chan's long tirade about why this needs to stop and why this needs to remain a secret if they're both going to be idiots and not abide by common sense.  
  
"Iwa-chan's such a worrywart~" Oikawa singsongs as they finally end up on the school's garage, tucked into a dim section near the gardens, adding another layer of privacy dividing them away from the world. Their hands part, but only for the few moments it takes for Oikawa to climb to the passenger's seat of Iwa-chan's car, while Iwa-chan busies himself with starting the engine. Their hands find each other again as the engine purrs from beneath them. "Don't you know that I'm near the top in my grade?"  
  
"I know, which is why I worry, you idiot."  
  
"Don't worry so much," Oikawa whispers into the space that separates them – he feels a burst of irritation at that – and he leans in to press a kiss to Iwa-chan's cheek, which unfortunately gets blocked by a hand to his face.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"But I want toooooo~" While it's true that Iwa-chan's car has tinted windows and that they're currently in the school's parking area that is possibly a thief's dream location due to the lax security and dim lighting, there's still a certain sort of thrill at the fact that they can get caught out here and it will spell a hurricane of trouble for both of them. But that's just one of the reasons why Oikawa wants to do this right here and right now, without waiting for their drive back to Oikawa's empty home at the edge of the city proper.  
  
"We already agreed, Oikawa."  
  
Iwa-chan's right and it's so unfair. Oikawa pouts but scoots back obediently, resting his head against the windows. It's unfair because Iwa-chan practically forced him to agree to not participate in any public display of affection. It's unfair because Oikawa would gladly choose this kind of secrecy over not having Iwa-chan at all.  
  
"Boooo."  
  
Iwa-chan rolls his eyes as he drives out of the school's parking area and into the quiet roads that will lead the two of them further away from Aobajousai where they're just a pair of strangely close teacher and student.  
  
•••  
  
"Will you cook pancakes for me tomorrow?" Oikawa sleepily asks, blinking his huge brown eyes in a certain way that he knows Iwa-chan outwardly hates but secretly loves. This relationship has been going on for nearly two years now (and they have known each other ever since Oikawa's a toddler who terrorized his neighbors) so he knows that Iwa-chan will gladly grant his wishes as long as they're not too frivolous. "I have free period for my first two classes~~~"  
  
"How carefree," Iwa-chan comments as he slides into the bed beside him, their actions perfectly in sync as they both perform their little rituals as they prepare for bed (Oikawa's sacred routine of skincare and Iwa-chan's preoccupation of listening to late-night business shows, as he sets three different alarms).  
  
"And I know that you don't have any class until after-lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Stalker."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You're such a huge gossip."  
  
"It's not gossip if I happen to see the faculty schedule while submitting my career survey!"  
  
Iwa-chan sighs, and even in the dim lighting of their bedside lamp, it's obvious that he's rolling his eyes. "You're such a dumbass."  
  
"So that's a yes to the pancakes?"  
  
"Just go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Oikawa mock-salutes his best friend-teacher-lover and pecks the other on both cheeks before settling in on his side of the bed. He waits for a few seconds before launching himself at Iwa-chan's chest, cuddling close to the other. "Good night, Iwa-chan!"  
  
There's another sigh, but a set of arms returns Oikawa's full-body hug nevertheless.  
  
"…Good night, Oikawa."  
  
•••  
  
"…so you're going to start dating her?" Oikawa asks airily, chopsticks raised above the selection of sushi, before settling for an unagi roll. "Does Iwa-chan even know how to date girls, I wonder?"  
  
"I'm not going to start dating her," Iwa-chan looks surprisingly good decked in a full suit, but Oikawa has first-hand knowledge that he looks even more amazing naked, "or anyone else, for that matter. I'm dating you, remember?"  
  
Oikawa feels a flutter of happiness at those words – words that can be uttered because they're seated on a private room without possible eavesdroppers. Oikawa's parents are rarely in the same country as their son and they seem to be under the impression that plying a teenager with huge sums of money is going to be enough to substitute for actual parenting. Still, Oikawa is thankful because that means that he gets to treat Iwa-chan to a posh restaurant for his birthday. "I remember – the amazing Oikawa was even the one who asked you out. I was there."  
  
Sniping at Iwa-chan isn't going to solve anything, but Oikawa feels a burn of anger that's usually just reserved to after a lost volleyball match. He doesn't know where to direct it to and since Iwa-chan's just there, dashing and oh-so-marriageable, well, that's just too bad then.  
  
"I can't exactly turn down the omiai by saying that I'm seeing you."  
  
Oikawa seethes, "Tons of people would kill to be able to say something like that, Iwaizumi-sensei."  
  
"I'm not your sensei anymore." Iwa-chan's brows are furrowed but he doesn't look angrier than usual. How mature. It makes Oikawa want to puke. "And yet you choose to be here. We both choose to be here."  
  
There's a whole string of words that he wants to say, but with a line like that, how can he even win? It's true and Iwa-chan's right and Oikawa swallows down his dissatisfaction with another click of his chopsticks and an ootoro roll.  
  
"Just… just make sure you don't fall in love with her, okay?"  
  
"Dumbass—I already promised you, didn't I?"  
  
Oikawa nods, but the petulant pout doesn't outright leave his face yet. He gulps three more sushi rolls in quick succession, before downing the cup of green tea in one go. Iwa-chan is hardly the type of person who's fickle (unlike Oikawa) so there's really no reason for him to doubt, but. The heart is a funny thing. Oikawa hates it.  
  
Oikawa reaches out to hold Iwa-chan's hands. "I won't forgive you if you leave me, Iwa-chan."   
  
"Yes, yes…"  
  
Flippant the tone may be, but Iwa-chan squeezes his hands back and scoots close enough so that their shoulders-thighs-knees brush together with each breath they take.  
  
The future ahead of them is still uncertain, but at least, on this very moment, Oikawa knows that Iwa-chan will not ever leave him.  
  
 **••• end;**


	2. fall into temptation

****••• Oikawa is Iwaizumi's older sister's boyfriend AU**  
••• fall into temptation**  
  
"Hi there, Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi gulps and swallows down a curse at the sight that greets him. This is one of the reasons why he's regretting being part of the Go-Home Club. This scenario didn't happen too often before, but it's lately becoming a nuisance. He takes an unwilling step back, because the other has always inspired instinctive wariness from him. He takes a few seconds to wipe all traces of emotion from his face and voice, before he finally returns the flippant greeting.  
  
"You're always so cold to me~~~ I wonder why that is~?"  
  
Because you're a demon.  
  
Because you're you.  
  
Because you make everyone fall in love with you.  
  
"Oikawa-kun, no need to tease my brother!"   
  
Because you're my sister's beloved boyfriend.  
  
"I'm not teasing him~!" Oikawa Tooru, award-winning volleyball setter from Shiratorizawa University's dream team, pouts with that handsome face of his. Iwaizumi hates him and himself a little more. "I'm just being nice and making small talk~!"  
  
Outside of his breathtaking matches, Oikawa is a frivolous man who never learns and insists on trying to be friendly to his girlfriend's gruff younger brother.   
  
"I'm going to study for a test tomorrow," he says more for his sister's benefit, so she doesn't have to feel like she needs to play referee between her younger brother who glares at her boyfriend and her boyfriend who doesn't know the concept of personal space.  
  
As he goes up to his bedroom, ushered out by the sounds of his sister laughing at something her boyfriend said, Iwaizumi can't help but hate his sister a little too, for introducing someone like Oikawa Tooru into his life.  
  
•••  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi almost drops the cup of coffee he's about to drink so he can pump a little more consciousness into his bones. That would have been not only supremely embarrassing, but annoyingly stupid, because it would have ruined his entire year's worth of notes.   
  
This hasn't happened ever before—how dare this sparkling person ruin one of his few remaining places of solace? As his relationship with his sister deepens, Iwaizumi sees the other's face more and more often inside their house—which is one of the major reasons why he has started to favor studying outside on a quaint coffee shop tucked away from most commuters.  
  
"…hello, Oikawa-san."  
  
"Just 'Oikawa' is fine!" The other assures him with a bright grin that overshadows the combined efforts of the afternoon sun streaming into the coffeeshop and the lighting provided by the antique lamps that line the walls. "Or if you'd prefer to call me 'Tooru', that's also fine."  
  
His sister – his girlfriend – doesn't even call him that. Iwaizumi chokes on air and he asks for any merciful god who's listening to his pleas to let the ground open up and swallow him whole. Anything to escape this situation, this scenario where his heart is marching to a frantic beat with each second he stays with this man.  
  
He hopes that his voice doesn't betray the way his eyes drink in the sight of the other in stylish casual clothes, almost as though he had just stepped out from a fashion shoot (with the other's looks, it's certainly possible—not for the first time, he wonders at what kind of sacrifice his sister had to perform to bag this person as her lover). "What are you doing here, Oikawa?"  
  
Oikawa's grin brightens even more, if that's even possible. Iwaizumi has a fleeting thought that the other's pleased that he's being addressed without honorifics—but that's just absurd. They're not even close—they're just acquaintances connected by his sister. True, they will be in-laws if his sister and his parents get their way, but still.  
  
"Hmm, I was supposed to meet your sister on a date, but she had to do some group project or the other."   
  
For someone whose date has been cancelled at the last-minute, Oikawa doesn't look put-out at all. Rather, he looks pleased with the turn of events. Or maybe that's just his signature smile at work—Iwaizumi would know, he's watched the other long enough. Just during volleyball. Or during dinners at their house. Or during the times they bump into each other while Iwaizumi tried to study and Oikawa loitered around their family house.   
  
"But since I ran into you, I guess it's not that bad, ne?"  
  
Iwaizumi feels his cheeks grow warm. He resists the urge to duck his head behind his wall of textbooks. Also: "Don't you have volleyball practice today?"  
  
Oikawa blinks at that question, the brilliant grin gone in a flash. It's replaced by a gentle half-smile that's even more devastating for Iwaizumi's heart. "We actually have days off from practice—it's a wonder they even allowed those, with all the volleyball addicts on our team."  
  
"…You're not one of those 'addicts'?"  
  
"Ha, not even close! I don't want to be in the same category as Ushiwaka-chan and Tobio-chan!"  
  
Ushiwaka… as in Ushijima Wakatoshi, most likely – the number one ace in the prefecture. Tobio… probably as in Kageyama Tobio, the new setter in Shiratorizawa that's rumored to be as good (or even better) than his seniors.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn't detect a hint of jealousy on the other's tone – just hollow apathy. He doesn't play sports seriously – sure, he does well in PE and he sometimes helps out during competitions if a club has no other members – so he doesn't really have a lot of experience with the feeling, but shouldn't there be more passion or enthusiasm when one speaks about a sport they have played for their entire life?  
  
"But you're just as good as the 'addicts', aren't you?"  
  
Once again, there's Oikawa's blinking – as though astonished by the words pouring out of Iwaizumi's brash mouth. Iwaizumi kind of wants to strangle himself right now, because the other's technically his senior, invitation to speak without honorifics aside, and they're not close at all and he needs to know his place, but somehow he feels as though he needs to make the other understand something that he isn't even sure about.   
  
"Fufufu, such bold words, Iwa-chan! I didn't know that you're my fan!!!" Oikawa laughs good-naturedly and winks. "I, the great Oikawa-san, will give you a looooovely autograph!"  
  
"I don't need that! Dumbass!" The words pour out of his mouth, unthinkingly. "And I'm not your fan!!!"  
  
"Hmmm~ I don't know~~~ you look pretty embarrassed there, Iwa-chaaan~~~"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Here you go~" Oikawa draws a crude drawing of an alien, surrounded by hearts, with a dedication to the 'lovely Iwa-chan~'. It would have been less annoying if the drawing wasn't so lopsided or if the drawing wasn't made on one of the pages of the studying cheat sheets that Iwaizumi spent hours upon. "Be thankful, Iwa-chan! This is an ultra-rare autograph!!!"  
  
Iwaizumi yells to portray his annoyance and to cover-up the strange buzz that overtakes his entire body.  
  
(Iwaizumi doesn't get any studying done that afternoon—but he returns home after getting accompanied by a bubbly Oikawa up until the convenience store one block away.)  
  
(Iwaizumi returns home to a moody sister who huffs and puffs at being apparently unable to call her boyfriend who had ditched her when they were supposed to go the movies and a wine-tasting event after.)  
  
(Iwaizumi's heart jumps to his throat and he feels sick when a brief jolt of satisfaction flows through his veins.)  
  
•••  
  
"Ooooh, is that you, Iwa-chan???"  
  
Iwaizumi freezes in place as the medium-sized crowd part to let the shining prince go to where he's standing. There's this uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized with laser intensity from all directions—his classmates titter and gossip about a very normal person like him seemingly knowing the super-popular setter chosen to be part of Team Japan's representatives for the upcoming international volleyball tournament.   
  
Aobajousai Private High School has a fairly strong team and they apparently know how to pull a number of strings to request for an exhibition match from Shiratorizawa University—which brings Iwaizumi face-to-face with the person he's hoping to see the least. Isn't it enough that the other haunts him in his dreams every single day? Isn't it enough that he's nearly two years together with his sister and their marriage has been brought up a number of times already? Isn't it enough that the other keeps on giving him instances that just invited false hopes to form in his heart?  
  
"…Hey."  
  
"Mou, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you don't look happy to see the great Oikawa-san!"  
  
And because Iwaizumi has had lots of practice with lying: "I'm not happy at all."  
  
"How harsh!"  
  
"Don't you need to keep going?" Iwaizumi gestures to where Ushijima is frowning at his wayward setter.  
  
"Aaah~ if Iwa-chan's excited to see me play, he should just say so!"  
  
"I wasn't going to watch it."  
  
"Eh?! You're not?!! How come?!!!"  
  
"I'm busy." Iwaizumi fights to keep his face straight and not give his thoughts away. True, there are tons of assignments this week, but since his a diligent person who doesn't have any club activities to distract him from studying, he doesn't have anything that requires his immediate attention now (aside from Oikawa)—but the other doesn't need to do that. It's almost surreal to learn that Oikawa's obsessed with him being a fan, but he's had a couple of months to endure the other's onslaught of quirks.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you're just saying that to get rid of me?"  
  
Oikawa's surprisingly perceptive – maybe not very surprising, after all, because his trademark as a setter and as a captain is to draw out the potential of his teammates, something that he can't do as amazingly as he does if he doesn't have a bit of perceptiveness in his body. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi hates that sharp intuition at this moment, because yeah, he really just wants to get away from Oikawa at this point. He wants to stay with the other but he also doesn't want to, because there's no telling how much of the other's closeness his self-control can take.  
  
"It's just your imagination," Iwaizumi subconsciously swats the other's hands that are approaching to cling to him. Iwaizumi feels heat take over his body as he realizes that this has happened very often recently, to the point that he can act on pure reflex to keep the other's clinginess away. Has Oikawa always been this touchy-feely???  
  
"Hmph, then maybe I should just play a game sooooo good that Iwa-chan can't help but want to watch me play."  
  
Iwaizumi feels a shiver from those words – of course he will watch Oikawa (just from the shadows). There's promise there and Iwaizumi's tempted to just go along with the flow.   
  
"You should play at your best no matter who's the opponent." Disapproval oozes from the deep voice that had spoken right behind Oikawa and Oikawa laughs airily at the team's ace, making shooing motions with his hands. Oikawa winks at Iwaizumi before marching away from Ushijima's lecture about sportsmanship and victory.  
  
The scrutinizing stares lift away from him as they follow Oikawa's eye-catching figure, but somehow, Iwaizumi feels dissatisfaction boiling from within him.  
  
He really, really, really hates this.  
  
•••  
  
"…Let's go, Iwa-chan!!!"  
  
Iwaizumi falters, blinks and looks around him. It's quite late for someone like him who's not participating in any club activities (even as a stand-in player for any game), but there are still a number of students in the campus. But then again, there's only one person who calls him that abominable nickname and that person's idea of a disguise is to apparently wear thick-rimmed eyeglasses and not use an ounce of hair gel.   
  
For a brief moment, he thinks that he's dreaming – because this Oikawa in front of him, wearing a simple shirt and jeans, with a duffle bag casually slung on his shoulder, with unmade hair and a slow, gentle smile – this Oikawa is someone that he's falling for all over again. It's the same Oikawa that he first met just a few hours before his sister had introduced him to their family. It's the same Oikawa who looked so fragile, yet so strong, so composed, yet so broken, so genuine, yet so fake, that it's impossible not fall in love.  
  
"…Where will we go exactly?"  
  
"We can grab dinner first – I know a great restaurant that doesn't get too crowded during dinner time, then maybe we can try to see that games festival they have—"  
  
"What are you even doing here?" Iwaizumi sees the other every day, most of the times outside his daydreams, while his sister keeps on complaining about her boyfriend not having time for her. There's sick satisfaction coiling within him, because the busy Oikawa is apparently not-so-busy since he can still find the time to pester Iwaizumi about. Today's the first time Oikawa meets him by Aobajousai's gates though, as well as the first time that he shows up looking like he did when they first met.  
  
"Can't I go visit my favorite Iwa-chan?"  
  
"…I really find it hard to believe that you're one of the top scorers in Shiratorizawa."  
  
"Hey!!! I do study, you know!!!"  
  
"When do you even find the time?" Between volleyball, bullying Iwaizumi, his girlfriend and his teeming social life, it's a wonder Oikawa even has the strength to grin cheekily at him.  
  
"Aw, is Iwa-chan worried for me?" Oikawa strikes a pose that's so lame compared to his still shots from the various sports magazines that clamor to feature him as one of the top players to continue keeping an eye on. "I'm so touched!!!!!"  
  
"Want me to hit you?"  
  
"I'll pass, thanks!" Oikawa's smile is brighter – faker – now, and he easily reaches out and drags Iwaizumi by his right elbow, walking too close together. "Now, let's go!!!"  
  
•••  
  
"Uwaaaa, that was fun, huh, Iwa-chan?"  
  
"It is," Iwaizumi agrees and lightly hits the other for making exaggerated shocked noises.  
  
After eating a light dinner at the hole-in-the-wall ramen stand that Oikawa's been raving about for ten minutes, they went to the square that's hosting the games festival that Oikawa's been itching to see. Purchases of alien merchandise and shooting games were made, before Oikawa dragged him to watch a comedy. They had another light dinner after that, strolling around the night market and buying all sorts of street food that they brought with them to a park bench a couple of meters away from the rest of the food stands.  
  
The entire escapade is something that Iwaizumi has never dreamed of doing, let alone with someone like Oikawa. There's that jolt of sick satisfaction again, but this time, it's overpowered by the sense of heaviness at seeing Oikawa's eyes dulled by whatever's troubling him. It's obvious that there's something bothering him, and while Iwaizumi isn't exactly the other's best friend (but can he really still say that now?), he feels responsible for setting this person straight.  
  
"…now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Oikawa blinks again, like he does whenever Iwaizumi does something to apparently subvert his expectations. He sighs deeply afterwards, scooting closer so that he's pressed shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, knee to knee, with Iwaizumi on a park bench while the rest of the world continues spinning without them. It's now dark, and Iwaizumi briefly thinks that he should probably text his mom that he'll be late or that he'll probably stay at a friend's house, working on a project. Oikawa sighs again, heavier this time, and almost sinks into his side.  
  
"Your family wants me to marry your sister."  
  
…Oh.  
  
Iwaizumi stiffens and tries to relax. This isn't about him or his feelings. This is about Oikawa. (When has it ever not been about Oikawa?)  
  
"Of course they do."  
  
"Fu… of course, huh."  
  
"I thought you said that you have the 'looks', 'brains' and 'personality'?"  
  
"Ahaha, you're really my fan. Are you quoting back my interview to me, Iwa-chan???"  
  
"I only know that because you kept on reading that interview to me, remember."  
  
"Mmm… so even you want me to marry your sister?"  
  
Iwaizumi grins wryly and thinks about how his fate must have been sucky enough to lead him to this.  
  
"…Do you want to marry my sister?"  
  
"How unfair, Iwa-chan! I asked first!!!"  
  
"Don't be childish and answer my question."  
  
"But I asked first!!!"  
  
Oikawa practically buries his face into his armpits and Iwaizumi's never been gladder that he took the time to freshen up after his last class. He tries to relax and tries not to feel like he's going to be eaten alive by his emotions for this man who's acting like a petulant child.  
  
"…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said," Oikawa punctuates each syllable with a jab to Iwaizumi's stomach, "that I'd rather marry you, Iwa-chan."  
  
Oh.  
  
Oikawa says it so casually as though he isn't ruining Iwaizumi's world with just a couple of words, as though he isn't tearing the life that Iwaizumi's used to for practically his entire lifetime.  
  
Oikawa just says it like there's no clearer truth.  
  
And maybe this is really what this has been leading to, since their first meeting, right after Oikawa first tastes defeat at the hands of Ushijima, right after his pride has been wrangled when he has been shuffled to become Ushijima's setter. Maybe this is really what this has been leading to, since the time he actually dared to criticize his sister's boyfriend frankly, when the other's laughing like an idiot while playing up his charisma. Maybe this is really it.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Iwaizumi feels Oikawa freeze, pull away, then sink bank to his side. He feels his left arm subconsciously lifting to drape across Oikawa's shoulders. He feels his right hand find Oikawa's trembling fists and clasp them with a strength that he doesn't even know he possesses.  
  
"Wow, this has got to be the most un-romantic marriage proposal EVER."  
  
"Stop complaining, dumbass."  
  
"I'm not complaining."   
  
Iwaizumi feels wetness on his shirt and he feels another swell of affection for the crybaby tearing up in his embrace.  
  
"Don't cry, you idiot."  
  
"Ahaha, let's elope, Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi looks at the duffel bag that Oikawa has placed on top of the picnic table of sorts. "Did you plan on this?"  
  
"No way!!! I was all prepared to run away if Iwa-chan had the heart to reject me!"  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"But there was no way you're rejecting me, right??? Right!"  
  
"You're such a dumbass."  
  
(Nevertheless, Iwaizumi doesn't turn down the offer to elope.)  
  
•••  
  
(Iwaizumi's parents receive a text after a couple of hours, but instead of letting them know that Iwaizumi will be on a study-sleepover, there's instead a message apologizing and claiming that he's going to pursue his happiness.)  
  
(Within a few more hours, there are reports of Shiratorizawa's setter leaving school for undisclosed reasons.)  
  
(After less than a day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are on their way to Narita airport.)  
  
•••  
  
"I love you, Iwa-chan."  
  
Oikawa says as he shifts his oversized sunglasses on his face with his left hand, his right hand firmly clasped in Iwaizumi's grip while kept warm inside Iwaizumi's coat pocket. Iwaizumi doesn't reply out loud, but he squeezes the other's hand tighter anyway.  
  
And that's more than enough.  
  
 **••• end;**


	3. conquered

****••• Step-Brothers AU**  
••• conquered;**  
  
"Hmm, so how is it, Iwa-chan?"  
  
There's a pause, as though the one who asked is actually interested in giving the other a chance to answer. It won't happen—not on Oikawa's watch. After all, Iwa-chan can't really answer anything right now with that lovely red tie in-between his lips.  
  
"Oh, I forgot~" Oikawa chuckles meanly, his hands patting Iwa-chan's flushed left cheek like how one would congratulate a dog for a job well done. He lets his hands travel further south, bypassing the other's bared chest and directly going for the other's leaking cock. "Why don't you answer me with your body, hmm?"  
  
Right now, Oikawa can't really see the other's eyes, thanks to the makeshift-blindfold that he hastily did, but there's no doubt that Iwa-chan's glaring at him with those eyes of his, burning with hate and swimming with confusion as to why this is happening. Oikawa doesn't want to see those eyes because they make him falter in his ministrations. The camera on top of his dresser is focused on them on the bed messed up by hours of torturing Iwa-chan mercilessly until he can't think anymore. Of course, Iwa-chan doesn't need to know that the camera isn't actually recording anything.  
  
"Don't you want to come, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks almost tiredly, because it's even more than two hours now and he's starting to run out of ideas. His research on the Internet can only help him out so much now – how was he supposed to know that Iwa-chan's self-control is freakishly huge? Though, it's not like he had prepared for this for a long time – it's rather spur of the moment, much like most of his antics, but he has long harbored the desire to get even with Iwa-chan for taking everything from him, even if he's so boring and normal unlike Oikawa.   
  
"Don't tell me you want me to continue teasing you?"  
  
Iwa-chan's chest rumbles in anger at the implication that he actually welcomes Oikawa's touch.  
  
Oikawa thinks that he's actually being very generous here – Iwa-chan doesn't look like the type who's gone anywhere with girls (or boys, for that matter). This is probably his first time being touched by someone else, which is why his body is too stupid to know that it's supposed to come undone like, two hours ago. Oikawa bites his lip as he thinks of the first time he's ever been touched and how it took no longer than five minutes. It figures that even here, Iwa-chan is going to continue challenging him.  
  
And since it's been more than hours of close contact with another warm body, even if it belonged to someone as loathsome as Iwa-chan, even Oikawa's body isn't too picky and he's been fighting off his own sense of arousal. It's only the thought of actually fucking the body underneath his that strengthens his resolve to not do anything aside from continuing this torture on the other.  
  
He leans in closer, an intimate motion with anyone else, intent on tightening the gag on Iwa-chan's foul mouth, when he hears two things.  
  
One – Iwa-chan actually groans loud enough that it reverberates through Oikawa's body.  
  
Two – it looks like their parents are now home – and judging from the cacophony of noises that were ushered in after the tell-tale sound of the home security system, they have company.  
  
Oikawa exhales and glares down at his own crotch, willing his half-hard cock to cooperate. The room smells like sweat, but that's nothing new in Iwa-chan's room, because he's a musclehead obsessed with sports and exercise. Almost as an afterthought, he unfastens the knots on Iwa-chan's gag and blindfold, frowning at the wetness on his ties.  
  
Hopping off the other's body, Oikawa leaves his loathsome step-brother in his gross bed. "Let's play again later, okay, Iwa-chan~?"   
  
Without waiting for a reply, he leaves the bedroom and goes downstairs to greet his mother and his step-father.  
  
If any of them are surprised to see him so flushed, neither makes a comment.  
  
••• **end / to be continued?**  
  



	4. marked by want

**•••** **Vampire!** **Oikawa & Priest!Iwaizumi AU**  
 **•••** **marked by want**  
  
"While I'm normally happy to see you, Iwa-chan, isn't this a bit weird?"

Oikawa Tooru is a pretty silly guy over all – except for that one time when he wasn't smiling at all – so it's not surprising to see him grinning even at the sight of the special-issue gun trained to his head.

"Were you the one behind the attack on the JOUZENJI castle?"

Iwaizumi Hajime carefully watches Oikawa's face flicker to confusion, then disgust at the realization of what Iwaizumi's interrogating him about. To be honest, this can hardly be considered an interrogation – because Iwaizumi's partners and assistants are back in the base, pouring over data instead of sleeping in the dead of the night, and it's not like they're inside the vampire-proofed dungeon specially made for keeping supernatural creatures pliant with answering questions.

"Ew, how can you ever associate the lovely Oikawa-san with such a gruesome affair, Iwa-chan??? I'm so disappointed."

Iwaizumi has known Oikawa for an unbelievably long time and he has long mastered the art of sensing Oikawa's lies. He doesn't sense outright lies in the other's statement and it shouldn't make him feel this much relief, but it does. He keeps the gun pointed to Oikawa's forehead though, even as the other glides across the floor and bends down a little bit in order to press his forehead directly against the muzzle.

"I need to know who's behind the attack," Iwaizumi says slowly, eyes looking searchingly into Oikawa's. He watches the brown eyes bleed to red as the other's vampirism surface. "Will you help me, Oikawa?"

Oikawa laughs into the space between their lips. "Iwa-chan is so cruel, asking me like that when he knows my answer already~"

Iwaizumi doesn't refute that statement, but he does lower his hand holding the gun, before outright dropping the gun to the polished tiles of Oikawa's lair, once Oikawa bridges the small gap between them, seeking his lips out in a fiery kiss.

There's a moment before Iwaizumi allows himself to kiss Oikawa back, the tight press of their lips quickly changing to furious biting until the corner of Iwaizumi's mouth leaks a couple of droplets of blood. Oikawa licks the corner of his lips, before boldly forcing his tongue into Iwaizumi's waiting mouth, the taste of blood mixing with the thrill of continuing this illicit affair with someone they really shouldn't be seeing.

Iwaizumi allows himself to be backed against a wall that's thankfully devoid of the artsy paintings that Oikawa's been recently fond of collecting. His hips buck almost involuntarily against Oikawa's when the other's right thigh presses into his groin. Iwaizumi's hands find purchase against Oikawa's back, dragging his nails against the velvety material of Oikawa's cloak, his touch growing more aggressive when Oikawa's lips move from his mouth to his throat, peppering sharp kisses against his skin. He knows that Oikawa intends to _mark_ him, futile as it might be, so he drags Oikawa back up by the curls of his hair, ignoring Oikawa's whine at the harsh action.

He has known Oikawa long enough to understand that the other likes it better if it hurts a little bit.

"No marks," Iwaizumi hisses out warningly, almost rolling his eyes at the way playful dismay lines the glow of Oikawa's crimson eyes. "I mean it, shittykawa."

"Hmph, so stingy," Oikawa complains, as before, slipping into their by-now almost-routine quips, before obligingly knocking their noses together, the sharpened canines pressing against Iwaizumi's tongue when they meet again in an open-mouthed kiss.

Oikawa has never been able to _mark_ Iwaizumi ever since they had first started this… tryst or whatever pretty name one can conjure to describe the illogical and _illegal_ relationship between the two of them.

Of course, nobody has ever been able to actually mark Iwaizumi since his birth, but that's not due to Oikawa's lack of trying.

But then again, the way Iwaizumi's heart lurches violently inside his very cool countenance, making his stomach roll in vague nausea, whenever he thinks about Oikawa, whenever somebody even mentions Oikawa, whenever he even remembers something that's only remotely related to Oikawa… it's way worse than any hickeys one can create.

"Pfft, I can't believe you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa chuckles before pulling away, their shared saliva and blood making his lips shiny despite the dim lighting. Oikawa doesn't even make a move to wipe at his lips, infuriatingly enough. His eyes retain the crimson glow – a testament to his _greed_ for more blood. "I'm gonna be _sooooo_ hurt if you keep on thinking of others while you're with me, y'know? And, aren't you afraid for the few brain cells you have? You're gonna destroy them alllll at this rate!"

Iwaizumi is sorely tempted to punch Oikawa, teach him a lesson or two about letting his impudent mouth run free. He frowns instead, because it's been a tiresome week – to be honest, it's been going on for nearly two months now – and he just wants answers and he just wants to actually get some rest.

"Are you getting tired, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa's voice is soft, reminiscent of their time when Oikawa used to hide behind him, fearful of his father scolding him for his misbehavior.

"What are you getting all… _shy_ for, dumbass?" Iwaizumi's not like Oikawa's father at all and the idea that Oikawa will show him the same fear is appalling. "I'm gettin' tired, but it's only because you're such a pain in the ass."

Oikawa stares at him searchingly for a few more seconds, as though trying to read his mind. Rather fortunately, the vampires of this era still haven't discovered the way to read another person's mind. But then again, maybe if Oikawa is able to read his mind like a literal book – with no room for doubt or insecurity – maybe things would be _easier_.

"Come here, dumbass," Iwaizumi beckons his friend closer, sighing when Oikawa returns to his arms, practically sinking into him.

Rumors are unavoidable, but Iwaizumi is very careful.

He remains vigilant in making sure that nobody has any reason to continue suspecting him of anything beyond an affair with a prostitute or something similarly scandalous. Of course, someone like him being a smitten patron of the frowned-upon members of society already has a negative effect on his reputation. But then again, a supposedly pure and celibate priest like him is better accepted if he pays for the services of a sex worker, instead of the truth where he meets with the enemy of the church and state.

Iwaizumi's supposed to continue the tradition of his family of serving as the leaders of the campaign to exterminate the _nightmares_ that walk the world. Iwaizumi's supposed to be sworn to purity without any traces of taint, not by worldly sins and definitely not by the same vampires he's supposed to be killing with extreme prejudice.

But then again, his unorthodox relationship with Oikawa is hardly the worst sin that he has committed in his life.

"…you know that I can do more for you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa drags the tips of his nails up and down Iwaizumi's back, almost like possessive claws that alternate between wanting to create a cage to house the man inside his embrace, while also wanting, almost instinctively, to make Iwaizumi _bleed_. "…you can trust me to do those things for you, you know."

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa's capable of a great deal of things. He's always had a sharp mind and a sweet disposition – a terrible combination that can easily demolish the stack of investigation cases that are assigned to Iwaizumi's squad. Of course, excommunication is probably going to be the lightest part of the punishment that will meet the two of them once word gets out that one of the most wanted vampires is playing detective for the state.

"You'll show off and you'll be discovered within two hours."

"Hey! I'm confident I can last at least half a day, Iwa-chan!"

"That's still no good, dumbass."

"You keep on calling me that – I thought we already practiced more insults last week? Are you getting senile, Iwa-chan?"

"Shut it, trashykawa."

Despite the rough words though, Iwaizumi gently steers the two of them towards Oikawa's lavish bed, intent on sinking into the overrated silk sheets until he needs to leave before the crack of dawn in a couple of hours.

Oikawa flips them over just as they fall into the bed, so that Oikawa lands on top of him. With annoyingly gentle grace, Oikawa sits up on his lap, pinning him down not with his negligible weight, but more because of the expression on his face. In the exact opposite of the cutting terror that he exhibits once faced with Iwaizumi's fellow investigators, Oikawa softly touches the edges of Iwaizumi's lips, a look of melancholic wonder painting his face better than any words could.

The cut has already healed.

Nobody has been able to leave a mark upon Iwaizumi ever since his birth, just as nobody has been able to wound him long enough for him to experience any significant blood loss.

"I really wish things weren't like this, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi nods, despite him not really wanting to agree with Oikawa so easily as much as possible, because the other tends to be annoying when he's happy about being right. He would very much prefer it if the world they're living in isn't so close-minded to hate vampires without even trying to understand them. He would very much like it if he wasn't adopted by sheer chance into the prestigious line of righteous priests and if he wasn't christened with the title of ' _Hajime_ ' _._

It would have been much easier for the two of them if he wasn't with Oikawa on the day when he was at his weakest.

It would have been much better if that one time when Oikawa wasn't smiling didn't happen at all.

It would have been much more wonderful if he wasn't a vampire – especially if he wasn't a vampire who was unable to control his urges and turned his best friend to a monster too.

"…but we're going to be stronger." Iwaizumi is doing his best to research ways on how they can increase their power – to the point that they can win against any onslaught of investigators that will hunt them down in the future.

…Iwaizumi is doing his best to find out how he can reverse Oikawa's vampirism.

Iwaizumi is doing his best, and Oikawa is too, so they can continue existing in this world of theirs.

"…hmm, well, as long as I'm with Iwa-chan… I suddenly feel invincible."

Iwaizumi doesn't point out the hesitant pause in Oikawa's words, just as Oikawa doesn't comment on Iwaizumi's disbelieving frown.

They only have a couple of hours with each other, after all.

It's pointless to waste it on arguing.

•  
•  
•

"…haaa, Iwa-chan almost got me there," Oikawa whispers to himself after he's sure that Iwa-chan is out of range.

The blinds are drawn and the sun is nearly up. Oikawa prepares himself for his rest, but before he does, he makes sure to lock the door to his underground dungeon. Vampires owning dungeons are hardly news, but Oikawa's more worried about the contents being discovered by Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan's instinct is almost animal-like – he _knows_ that he's related to the attack on JOUZENJI, after all.

Oikawa knows that Iwa-chan's going to be so very mad once he learns about the experiments that Oikawa's been doing on his captives, but Oikawa reasons that he's just helping Iwa-chan out. He can't bear it if it's only Iwa-chan who's working himself to the bone to find a cure for his vampirism after all.

Of course, it's more like he can't bear it if Iwa-chan actually finds a _cure_ for his vampirism.

It's the only thing binding them together in this cruel world – Oikawa will not let Iwa-chan undo that bond, not after all the trouble Oikawa had gone through so that Iwa-chan would bite him and convert him.

Oikawa will not let anyone undo the mark left upon him, not even if it's Iwa-chan himself.

  *  **end**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Vampire AU with a twist? I'm a sucker for the "surprise, he's the one who turned him to a vampire!" AU LOL  
> \- Also, yandere!Oikawa because of REASONS


	5. the way things used to be

****•••**** Serial Killer!Oikawa & Police!Iwaizumi AU  
••• the way things used to be  
  


"Won't you report me to the police, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa asks the space between them, charming smile etched onto his lips despite the pool of blood by his feet. He makes light kicking motions, spreading the blood even more, dirtying up his shoes and the floor of the abandoned warehouse that he knows nobody will find.

"Oh, silly me~!" Oikawa claps exaggeratedly, tilting his head to the right as his smile stretches wide. " _You_ are the police, ne?"

"Shut up, dumbass," Iwaizumi replies tiredly, his voice unguarded despite the gun in his hand and the gun in his holster, his expression weary despite a known serial killer a few paces from him.

"Wow, you're really lucky I like you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa comments airily, making a show of huffing and puffing as he examines his nails for any remaining evidence of his spree a few minutes prior. "People have died over less insulting and more creative words, you know."

Iwaizumi frowns, the serious expression right at home with his serious façade. "People have been _murdered_ , you mean."

"Hmph, same thing~!" Oikawa sing-songs, before practically skipping to where Iwaizumi is, uncaring of the gun in the other's hands. "Now, shall we go try that new ramen stand by the third district~?"

It's almost normal, as though everything's going to be okay. It's almost as though they're both back in high school, where Oikawa proudly offers to treat his teammates to ramen should he miss a serve. It's almost as though they're both back in college where they're just a couple of doors away from each other whenever they needed one another. It's almost as though things are back to _normal_.

But it isn't.

Things haven't been the same since Oikawa has miraculously survived the attack of a madman against his family, successfully murdering the rest of his family. Things haven't been the same since Oikawa has woken up from his trauma-induced coma, since he has turned to Iwaizumi and told him that he doesn't feel comfortable anymore if blood isn't tainting his vision. Things haven't been the same since Oikawa has first invited Iwaizumi to see his first kill, asking him if it looked grotesque enough to warrant front-page news.

Oikawa isn't a genius in volleyball and he certainly isn't a genius in messy murders, but he does work hard, racking up a kill count that can put any other serial killer to shame.

He needs support in volleyball and he needs support here, which is why Iwaizumi didn't even have to think twice in changing universities to a police academy.

"Hello~~~?" Oikawa's pouting face suddenly appears mere centimeters away from his eyes. "Iwa-chan~~~ don't ignore me~~~"

To be honest, Iwaizumi is still hoping for the day Oikawa will snap out of this weird _phase_. There are two passports that he carries with him every single day, in hopes that the time will come that Oikawa will wake up and they will run away from this nightmare together. He's still hoping that everything will return to normal.

"Iwa-chan~~~?"

Today isn't that day.

Iwaizumi sighs and gestures for Oikawa to change into the pair of bloodstain-free shoes he brought along.

Even if today isn't that day, Iwaizumi will take what he can get.  
  
••• **end**


End file.
